


i'm gonna bed into you like a cat prance into a beanbag

by eatthatup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: All he does is smile, widely, because he loves them, because he’s happy that Ten is happy, because he’s glad they can share such intimate moments. Sometimes it makes him emotional.“I love you, y’know?”“Are you talking to me or Louis?”Kun laughs. “Both.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	i'm gonna bed into you like a cat prance into a beanbag

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is a commission for @hyuckieniku thank you sososo much for trusting me and thinking of this wonderful fluffy idea!! i hope it meets your expetactions !  
> whoever is reading this, thank you too <3
> 
> [this is my tw and commissions info!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1241880594625200128?s=21)

**1st Time** _ : loving you is easy _

It’s not that Kun hides stuff from the others.

Or that he has secrets, isn’t genuine. He’s actually very real, and shows his emotions as much as possible. But it’s so hard to say no to Ten, look at him in the eye and deprive him of anything he wants. Kun is a weak man, that is. So he allows Ten to lure him in despite Kun’s problem.

He loves Louis. And he loves Ten. And he loved the moment Ten jokingly called him a dad while playing with the cat. 

Yet he maintains his distance, doesn’t touch its fur as much, and pretends to be tired every time Ten wants him to come hold it or watch it do something funny. Kun is lying, and he feels bad. But Ten is worth it, he guesses. 

“Isn’t he so cute?” Ten says, caressing the back of its head. “The cutest.”

“He is,” Kun confirms, gets closer, and sneezes. 

Ten stares at him with narrowed eyes.

“You’re the nicest boy even though your dad ignores you,” he continues, and Louis looks at him as if he understands what Ten is saying. Kun wants to touch it, hold it. He really wants to. 

“Hey!”

“You do,” he says, ”do you hate him?”

Then he holds it up to his face, the cat seemingly purring, and waits for Kun to react.

All he does is smile, widely, because he loves them, because he’s happy that Ten is happy, because he’s glad they can share such intimate moments. Sometimes it makes him emotional. 

“I love you, y’know?” 

“Are you talking to me or Louis?”

Kun laughs. “Both.”

Although he continues sneezing, and Ten looks at him worriedly, he spends the afternoon playing with Ten and Louis until the both get tired and fall asleep on the couch. Louis sleeps on top of Ten, as if guarding him. Kun smiles.

Having an allergy won’t stop him from being soft for those two. 

-

“Oh my God, look at my shirt,” Ten exclaims, turning around nearly naked to show Kun his black shirt full of small white hairs on the surface. “I can’t hate him but right now I could kill him.”   


Kun chuckles and stares at Louis sleep peacefully on the end of the bed. 

“It’ll come off, just wash it,” Kun suggests.

Ten pouts and Kun wants to leave kisses all over his face. Instead, Ten does that to a sleeping Louis, and wakes it up in an instant. Kun curses under his breath once Louis completely gets up with an energy level at its fullest, because it jumps from the end of the bed to where Kun is still lying and begins biting at his fingers to play. 

“He’s such a  _ baobei _ ,” Ten says, “play with him, you monster.”

At being called baby, Louis runs towards Ten and he waits for it with open arms, with glinting eyes, like a father looking at his child. Kun can’t believe how quickly Ten became attached to it, while the rest also play with Bella, Ten and Kun focus on Louis the most. They’re a family. 

“I love you,” Ten says as he presses kisses on Louis’ nose. Kun wishes it was him for a moment.

“You’re replacing me,” he utters, pouting. Ten smiles.

“Oh, you’re my  _ baobei  _ too, don’t worry,” he reassures Kun, and leaves Louis on his chest as he leans down to kiss Kun’s nose. He goes red and holds in the urge to sneeze. Ten doesn’t need to know. Ten can’t know. 

So once he’s out of the room, Kun carefully places the cat on the end of the bed again and sneezes freely, looking at their bed full of white cat hairs. It’s what it is, he guesses, as he sneezes once again and smiles because Louis found Ten’s shoes to play with. 

-

Ten is too focused on building something in the living room. 

“What are you doing?” Kun asks. 

“I’m making him a toy,” he replies, “so he can play without biting my shoes like a dog. Not even Bella does that.”

Kun grins. Ten is so dramatic sometimes, and that’s something he loves about him, as annoying as it might sound. He worries constantly but also resolves it quickly, and is artistic enough to do stuff like making his cat a toy to play with. It’s a stick with a bright and pompom on top. Louis is already staring at him with desire in its eyes.

“He already wants it,” Kun comments.

“Of course he does, his dad made it,” Ten says, gushing over Louis for a bit while waiting for the glue to dry. Once it does, he places it above Louis and waits for its reaction. It first paws at it, slowly, testing it, and then begins playing as Ten moves the toy around and laughs contently. Louis seems to be entertained enough, and as long as Ten is happy, Kun doesn’t mind the need to sneeze he’s constantly holding in, and the itching in his eyes that won’t go away. 

Ten is too happy to know. And he’s so weak, so soft for him, he will never allow to make him sad or worried. He’s a priority.

Kun leans down and takes the toy away from Ten to play with Louis himself, fearing a bit the cat’s excited state, as he follows Kun around and jumps to catch the long and plastic strings of the toy. 

“He loves you,” Ten says.”

“You think so?”

“He does, he’s full of love,” Ten replies and smiles looking at them. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

Kun leans back since his back started hurting and Ten continued playing with the cat once again, this time running around and making it follow him. Kun stares at him, a loving gaze, and wonder when did he get so lucky to find such an amazing person, to have Ten is his life, to be able to kiss him, to hug him, to raise a cat together. 

He doesn’t know. But he’s happy, and that’s what matters.

-

**2nd Time:** _ love sick _

His idea of hiding doesn’t last much longer.

Soon, his red nose raises suspicion and Ten begins to look at him more, pay attention to his behaviour and sudden sneezes. It was meant to happen. 

“Do you have a cold?” Ten asks.

Kun wishes. 

“No,” he says, “don’t worry about it.”

“Oh my God,” Ten exclaims, “you have an allergy!”

“No…” 

“You do!”

“It’s a light one, don’t worry, seriously,” Kun attempts to reassure him. It doesn’t seem to be working. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Ten asks. “I shoved Louis in your face like, twenty times.”

“God, don’t worry,” he laughs at Ten’s dramatism. “I’ll be just fine.”

“You are allergic to our child, this is the worst,” he says, as he hides Louis and caresses its head. Kun doesn’t care, at all, but Ten does.

“I still love him,” Kun comments, “my allergies won’t stop me.”

Ten raises both eyebrows. “Seriously? Medically speaking, they  _ can  _ stop you.”

“Love is stronger.”

Cringing at his words, Ten scrunches his nose just like Louis does, and Kun’s heart simply melts, becomes mere mush. Sometimes it hurts to be so in love.

“You’re so—”

“Amazing, I know,” Kun interrupts him. 

“I was actually gonna say cute,” Ten says. Kun loves him.

“I love you,” he voices it out. Ten smiles lovingly at him and leans in, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. Kun pouts, wanting more, but Ten focuses on kissing Louis more, his nose and his face, which makes Kun a little jealous.

Just a little. Until he stares at both of them and realizes, what a strange family they are. 

-

Ten takes his allergies seriously, even buys him medicine, and maintains Louis as far as possible from him. 

He doesn’t like it at all, even if the cat was making his allergies act up, he still wants to be near it and hold it, caress it. Maybe before he was wary, but now that they are both far away, Kun misses them. Misses seeing Ten so happily watching Louis fall asleep in between their bodies, misses the expression on Ten’s face whenever Kun would hold it and swing it in his arms. 

“Please,” Kun pouts. 

“No, no touching,” Ten warns him as Louis plays with his new toy and stays near Ten, Kun sitting on the couch.

“Seriously?”

“Yes! You’re allergic to it, you can’t just grab the cat and ignore that fact,” he says, concern in his voice. 

Kun continues pouting. “C’mon. Don’t be mean. I’m supposed to care about it and  _ I don’t _ .”

“If you continue begging I’m gonna leave Louis here and take you to our room,” Ten says. Kun shivers. That was unexpected. 

“You—”

“Beautiful creature,” Ten finishes.

“That too,” Kun says, “let me touch my child.”

“I won’t allow it, look at your nose!”

He knows it’s bright red by now, he’s been sitting on the couch full of hair for a long time, and even if Louis isn’t near him, its hair somehow end up on his clothes and nose. 

“It’s nothing, I swear.”

Ten doesn’t believe him and doesn’t allow him to touch Louis even if he keeps begging. All he gets is a kiss on the forehead and a cute expression from Louis.

-

Kun knows Ten misses seeing them together. 

He stays true to his words, and doesn’t let Kun touch or be near Louis at any point, even makes the sacrifice of leaving him sleeping outside, on the couch. Kun is thankful, really, but there comes a point in which he misses it too, and wishes he could do something about it. 

“Lucas,” he calls him, “can we talk?”

“Oh no.”

“It’s not bad,” Kun reassures him, “I just need help.”

“Okay, shoot,” Lucas says, relaxed.

“I’m allergic to cats.”

“Wow.”

“I know,” Kun says, “and I want to spend time with Louis.”

“That’s tough, man,” he replies. Kun wants to hit him. “But I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Come here,” he says, walking around the kitchen counter.

He guides Kun to the main living room, and he finds Yangyang and Hendery playing with Bella there, all smiley and joyful. It makes Kun miss Ten (and Louis, too). Then, he looks closely at Yangyang, and spots a red nose just like his, understanding Lucas’ point. 

“Yangyang has an allergy too,” Lucas explains, “but he doesn’t touch her fur too much, and washes his hands so it goes away easily.”

“See? No sneezing,” Yangyang butts in. 

“So? I just have to… wash your hands?”

“No, just be careful, it’s not that bad, but avoid his hair! Louis is a hairy cat and loses more than Ten,” Lucas says.

Kun chuckles. It’s true Ten’s been losing hair since he bleached, and it’s funny watching him complain as he comes out out of the shower and rants about twenty minutes about how fragile his hair is. 

“Ok, I’ll try to convince Ten,” Kun finally nods. He’ll tell Ten about Yangyang’s allergy and it’ll be over.

“Ten? Convince him?”

Hendery laughs. 

“What?”

“I know he has a weak spot for you, but if he’s worried he’ll never let you touch Louis again, sorry man,” Lucas tells him. It makes Kun mad, although it’s not his fault. 

“I can convince him.”

“Go try.”

“I will.”

-

It doesn’t go well at all. 

Ten seems to be more worried than ever, and now won’t even let Louis sleep on the couch, only on its bed, to protect Kun of its hair and whatever makes his allergies act up, furious that Kun didn’t tell him before.

“And you thought taking advice from  _ Yangyang  _ could make it better?” 

“Yeah? He’s allergic too,” Kun mutter. Seems like pouting is not making Ten as weak as he thought.

“That’s why! We have two pets and two members allergic to them,” Ten buries his head in his hands, and Kun can only think about how dramatic he is. 

“Ten, allergies aren’t that bad, I can wash my hands, avoid getting too touchy with him, don’t worry,” Kun attempts to calm him down, a hand on his shoulder.

Ten pouts. “But I don’t want you to be sick.”

“No, baby,” Kun smiles, “I’m just  _ love sick _ .”

Stifling a laugh, Ten only smiles, “you’re so cheesy.”

“I know. Now bring Louis here, his dad misses him,” Kun says, looking up at Ten who stood up already. 

“Only because it’s you.”   


Louis is excitedly moving its tail and playing with Kun’s fingers, biting at them. Ten reprimands him and Louis runs to him, purring. The cat truly loves him, and Kun is so proud of what Ten achieved raising a cat. Sometimes it’s difficult, not many people manage to raise their cats to be affectionate or even nice, so Ten is truly one of a kind. He pulls out its toy and passes it to Kun, who grabs it and makes Louis follow it around. The carpet begins filling with white hairs and Kun resists the urge to sneeze.

Ten is what gives him strength. 

“I’ll go wash my hands,” Kun says, “but he won’t get away so easily.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Ten grins.

Louis seems to stare at both of them, turning its head to the side. Ten caresses it and coos, and Kun wants to hug them both and never let go. 

He’s just too soft. 

-

**3rd Time:** _trust is the key_

Now that they have solved everything it’s easier to appreciate Ten’s shenanigans with Louis. 

When they wake up and before Kun can fully open his eyes, Louis is on top of Ten waiting for him, sitting. Ten is teaching it to behave, and it seems to be working wonderfully. Louis even does high-fives now, and Kun is really,  _ really  _ proud of the effort Ten is putting into raising it. 

“I have bad news,” Ten tells him, as they lay in bed holding hands, Louis sleeping peacefully by their feet. “I have a schedule in a few days.”

“Oh no.”

“The rest can help too—”

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry,” Kun interrupts him before he can even say it. Lucas is not good with cats. 

“Seriously? And your allergies?” 

“Will keep them under control.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ten says, “I’m telling Xiaojun just in case.”

“Okay, okay, but he’s my  _ baobei  _ too.”

Ten looks at him and grins. “You’re so cute.”

“Thank you.”   


“That’s not how you reply,” Ten frowns and hits his side. Kun is very, very in love. 

“You’re very cute.”

“I know.”

“Seriously?” Kun says. 

Ten shrugs and sits up, making sure Louis is still sleeping,

“You won’t have much trouble if you just let him sleep,” Ten comments. 

“I need a list.”

Ten laughs. “Of course you do.”

They stare at each other, lovingly, and smile. It makes Kun feel brave enough to accept the challenge. Whether he’ll die of allergies and disappoint Ten, or successfully take care of Louis, Kun is satisfied enough to have someone as special as Ten by his side. 

-

Of course, it starts off though. 

Kun knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but simply waking up by sneezing with Louis by his side wasn’t what he expected exactly, given that Ten told him to let it sleep. Now, he attempts really hard to put the cat away, but Louis is insistent, and he begins playing with Kun’s hands instantly. 

“C’mon, let’s go eat,” like a dog, Louis’ ears go up, and he jumps towards the end of the bed, awaiting. Kun smiles, and then wishes Ten was by his side to witness it. “Good boy.”

He checks the list Ten gave him and gives Louis the right amount of food in his little bowl, watching as he hungrily munches on it. 

Ten would be proud.

Later, Xiaojun comes check on him, as if he’s a child, but he’s thankful for it.

Because Kun fucks up the moment he leaves. Luis is gone. 

It was eating one second, and the next one it was  _ gone _ . Missing. Absent. Kun panics. He nervously looks for Louis everywhere, under the couch, on its little house, on their room, under the bed, on top, chewing on Ten’s shoes, and even unter the closet. It’s nowhere to be seen. He’s starting to feel anxious until he hears it, a small, tiny  _ meow _ .

Louis is inside the closet. Lying in between Kun’s clothes, smearing them with white hairs, and seems to be cocky about it, getting up and stretching. It has never slept there, and Kun is starting to think Louis is playing him. Which could be very possible. 

**Kun**   
_ Louis is messing with me _

**Ten**   
_ what happened?? _

**Kun**   
_ It may have disappeared… but I found him! _

**Ten**   
_how did that even happen_

**Kun**   
_ I don’t know! but he was inside the closet the whole time, sleeping _

**Ten**   
_ he’s never done that _

**Kun**   
_ I know!!! _

**Ten**   
_ oh my god   
he loves you then   
he used to do the same thing to me   
because he wants attention _

**Kun  
** _ But I give him attention! I even spent time with him while I was sneezing and my nose was already red _

**Ten**   
_ hey!! you weren’t supposed to do that _

**Kun**   
_ I know but I wanted to :P _   
  


**Ten  
** _ i hate love you _

**Kun**   
_ I miss you _

**Ten**   
_ <3   
think of me when taking care of louis _

**Kun**   
_ He’s as mischievous as you, so I will _

**Ten**   
_ i need to go   
don’t get him killed _

**Kun**   
_ I’ll try…. _

Kun smiles at his phone, while Louis plays with its toy aimlessly. Maybe he can be a good father. 

-

The next day, Xiaojun is asking for every detail.

Kun feels like he’s being judged, so he lies about Louis being gone for twenty minutes straight, or his allergies acting up so bad he had to leave Louis locked in their room and take a shower. Xiaojun  _ knows _ , but he nods and smiles at him still. 

“I’ll tell Ten you’re doing good,” he says.

“Thank you,” Kun responds. 

He’s still proud of himself, of trying hard, of accepting such challenge. He hopes he can make  _ Ten  _ proud. One he’s alone, sitting on the couch, Kun begins scrolling through his phone idly, and comes across a few pictures of Ten and Louis in bed, Ten holding it up like a baby, a picture of both of them and Louis in between them in bed. He can feel his eyes welling up with tears. 

**Kun**   
_ He misses you  
_   


**Ten  
** _ baobei me too _

Kun smiles at his phone. He’s whipped. 

-

Once Kun manages to overcome the problem that his allergies are, him and Louis become best friends.

Kun even creates a routine, in which he teaches Louis when to play, eat and sleep. Of course, it takes time for Louis to adapt, but it does quickly, and before Kun can even panic when it isn’t around, Louis appears right behind him. It’s a habit now. 

“Louis, come here,” he says. Louis ignores him. “C’mon! It’s time to eat.”

He ovms its bowl as to captivate him in some way, because he’s always desperate for food, but this time, it pays no mind. Louis continues playing inside his little house. 

Yangyang then appears right behind him.

“Y’know, it isn’t a dog,” he says, “he won’t come right to you because you call his name.”

“Stop,” Kun murmurs, “I know how to take care of him.”

“Of course, of course,” Yangyang replies quickly at Kun’s sudden reaction. 

“It’s hard. I feel like I’ll disappoint Ten,” he confesses. Yangyang only smiles, lopsided. 

Louis finally comes to him, and begins eating frantically. Kun looks at it with wide eyes and Yangyang laughs.

“See?” Hey says. 

“Don’t mock your elders,” Kun replies. Yangyang still fills the room with laughter and once Louis is done, begins playing with it. They get along well, despite Yangyang’s allergies existing too. He’s a more mischievous child, so he wastes Louis’ energy more quickly. Yangyang is never tired, though, so he tucks Louis in like a child and leaves the room without a word.

Kun watches it all happen sitting on the couch because his back hurts. 

Still, the sight of Louis all wrapped up in a blanket, asleep, has him turning into a soft mess and silently cooing to himself. Kun takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures, like a father does to their child. 

He’s starting to feel like one, like a real one, because he loves seeing Louis play happily with the toy Ten himself made, he adores watching him sleeping peacefully beside him or on the couch, loves to feed him and see as his energy levels go up, as he becomes a mischievous cat who can’t stop running all around the room, jumping and sometimes throwing some decorations on the floor. Kun sees him as his and Ten’s small baby, who’s growing up, who he’s allergic too but still risks it. 

He’s way too soft, honestly. And once Louis stretches, still asleep, he decides to send Ten another picture. 

**Kun  
**   


**Ten**   
_ NOOOOOO _

**Kun**   
_ Yess _

**Ten**   
_ i’m glad you’re taking care of him _   
_ i love you  baobei _

**Kun**   
_ Me or Louis? _

**Ten**   
_ you _   
  


**Kun**   
_ I love you too   
And I miss you _

**Ten**   
_ miss you too   
i’ll be back soon!!! _

**Kun**   
_ I can’t wait _

-

Once Ten is back, Kun is sure he pays more attention to Louis than him.

Which is completely valid, Ten is obsessed with it, and Kun respects that. Because he’s been wanting to own a cat for so long, and worked so hard to raise it, that Kun is too proud to even get jealous. Besides, he wouldn’t get jealous because of Louis.

“Are you jealous?” Ten raises both eyebrows at him.

“Me?”

“Yes,” he caresses Louis’ head, “you,”

“Not at all,” Kun shakes his head, “why would I be. He is your cat.”

“ _ Our _ cat.”

Kun smiles.

They let Louis play with Bella for a while, allowing them to fight and get to know each other, of course without actually hurting themselves. Ten watches them, attentive, and Lucas just films them excitedly. Kun stares at the scene with glinting eyes and a grin on his face, happy. He’s truly happy. And having Ten by his side, along with Louis, is enough. It will always be enough. 

Happiness is essential. 

-

**4th Time:** _confessions_

Louis crawls from the bottom of the bed to lie in between them. He purrs and places its head on Kun’s shoulder. He allows it. 

“He loves you,” Ten comments, sleepy voice. Kun thinks: I love  _ you _ .

“I know, we really bonded when you were gone,” he says, “specially that time he disappeared and fell asleep on my side of the closet.”

Ten laughs loudly, which wakes Louis up, so Ten caresses its head for a bit until it falls asleep once again. Kun’s shoulder and neck are burning, but he won’t even think of moving. 

“He didn’t do it on purpose. Or maybe he did. It’s his way of gaining your trust.”

“I know.”

With a smile, Ten cuddles him, hearing how Louis doesn’t stop purring. They stay like that for a moment, in silence, until someone knocks at their door.

Kun mutters, “Come in.”

It’s Lucas. He walks in with Bella by his side, who obviously jumps onto the bed scaring the three of them. 

“Are you insane?”

“She wanted to come here! She misses playing with Louis,” he says. Ten frowns at him and sighs. He’s not really mad, Kun is used to read him like an open book now. 

Bella climbs up the bed and licks both their faces, happily, and then begins playing with Louis which consists of flying paws and a brave Louis facing Bella who only wants to be nice. They have a laugh watching them, and they seem to gradually invade Ten’s room until Hendery is inside sitting on his desk. Kun is still naked, so he doesn’t like it  _ that  _ much. 

“Look at them,” Yangyang says, “they are best friends.”

“Just like us.”

They all make vomiting noises at Lucas and tell Bella to get off the bed. It seems too busy lying with Louis on its belly, eyes closed, asleep. 

“ _ Awww _ ,” Ten coos, “we have two children now.”

Lucas silently leaves the room and leaves them alone. Bella doesn’t budge. 

“We do, wow,” Kun replies, “that was fast.”

“A girl and a boy,” says Ten, “I want that some day.”

Kun inhales. He sees himself living in a small house with Ten, older, with children to take care of, a garden to play in, and pets to accompany them. It’s a dream, for him, and Ten sharing that makes his heart swell.

“I want that too,” he whispers. 

Ten smiles. Kun does too. Their hands seemingly find each other again and remain in a  tight grip. 

His chest feels lighter now. 

-

Ten behaves too much like a father, sometimes.

Kun has noticed in time how much he grew as a caretaker for Louis to an actual owner, a father of it. Ten know its schedule, its likes and dislikes, its habits. Sometimes Kun is amazed by how much he can learn about a  _ cat _ , but it surprises him every single time. 

“ _ Noo _ , don’t feed him fruits, he doesn’t like them,” he tells Yangyang.

Yangyang bites the apple himself. 

“I thought you were the one who didn’t like fruits,” he says, accusingly. Kun simply stares. 

“I don’t. And Louis doesn’t either.”

“You’re a monster, you made him into your real child,” Yangyang shakes his head jokingly and then retreats to his room. 

Kun nods. “He’s kind of right.”

“You’re supposed to defend me!”

“I know! But he’s  _ just  _ like you,” Kun says. “Even sleeps with his eyes half open.”   


“What?”

“You didn’t know?”

Ten shakes his head, eyes wide. 

There are many times in which Kun ends up watching Ten sleep, not creepily, but because he fell asleep on his lap, or he dozes off before Kun is even finished in the studio. When Ten is deep asleep, his eyes will go all the way back but his eyelids won’t be fully closed, and the first time Kun saw it he took a photo just because of how funny it was. He never showed Ten.

Now it’s endearing. 

“You do! It’s so cute,” Kun tells him. Ten rolls his eyes.

“It’s so—creepy.”

“Me watching you asleep or the fact that you sleep with your eyes open?”

Ten now frowns. “Both!”

“It’s cute, and it’s cute that Louis does that too. But I guess it’s more normal in a cat,” Kun reassures him. 

“Are you calling me a cat?”

“Of course I am.”

“Stop,” Ten says, “I’m not.”

Hendery walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge silently. 

“Everyone compares you to a cat!”

“But I’m—”

Now Hendery closes the fridge and stares at them. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Thank you.” 

Kun smiles at Ten and wonders what he’d do without any of them. 

-

**+1 Time** :  _ loving someone _

In the short time Ten has been an official owner of Louis, he’s had the time of his life. He’s learned many important things useful for the future and many that are helping him right now. Ten loves how easy yet hard it was to adapt himself to a new addition to their family, and the hardships that came with it. 

Ten took enough time to learn, to practice, to let it be, to allow Louis to grow into the beautiful and sometimes obedient cat he is today. So he feels proud of himself.

Kun was a big factor. He always is. He was there when there was no one available, he took care of him, loved him, and even played with Louis when he actually was allergic to him. So Ten feels like he owes him, a big one, and is so thankful for his help Ten sometimes wonders how he still puts up with him. He guesses love is a big part of it. As always.

Love, is what Ten defines as perseverance. Staying despite the falls, the fights, the difficulties. Love is trust. And he is sure he loves Kun, more than anything. 

They are lying in bed, as always when there’s no practice or schedule, and Louis is asleep on top of Ten’s feet. Not its best position, but Ten is thankful because it keeps him warm. He stares at Kun for a while, who rests with his eyes closed, and wonders how such a wonderful, nice, and beautiful person could stay with him for so long. 

“I can feel you staring,” he says and opens one eye.

“Sorry.”

“You are not.”

“Of course I’m not,” Ten says.

Kun rolls to his side and accidentally kicks Ten’s leg, which makes him move his feet, and so wake up Louis. It wasn’t a great  _ move _ . Louis happily walks up to the top of the bed and starts rubbing its fur against Ten, obviously, and they lies on his chest. 

“He’s so warm, I might die,” Ten comments. 

“Give him to me,” Kun says, making grabby hands.

Ten pushes Louis lightly away from him, so it unconsciously looks for another source of heat, and finds Kun’s neck for it. It buries itself in it, and purrs so loudly it makes Ten giggle. 

“I have a feel he truly loves you more than me,” Ten says. “This is unfair.”

“Why?”

“He should love us both equally,” Ten caresses it and it seems to hide further into Kun. 

“He does,” Kun says. “It’s like making a child choose.”

“Oh I always chose my mom,” Ten replies. Kun giggles.

“But you knew it wasn’t truly like that,” Kun explains, then, and Ten nods understandingly. 

That’s the moment Ten gazes up at Kun and sees a family. A cat, a man to love, a house, then children, a green and colorful garden. Ten sees it all, for a moment, and understands that this is what true love is about. Louis sleeping in Kun’s neck, comfortably, and Ten holding his hands while they chat about random stuff.

It’s pure love. 

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tw and commissions info!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1241880594625200128?s=21)


End file.
